


Time Out

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Misc. Avengers One Shots [8]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Reader lives with Steve, Sam, and Bucky. The latter two make it difficult





	

When I moved to New York, I thought I would get a nice quaint little apartment, work for a reputable law firm and settle down later in life. Apparently, my life thought it was a boring idea and threw me into the cluster fuck of what is called The Avengers. Sure, I'm still working in the law department, but this job required a gun and combat training in addition to the legal qualifications. Oh, and a plus? I was the lucky one that caught Steve Rogers's eye and took him off the market. Sorry girls.

I still got the apartment, but instead of having it to myself, I shared it not only with Steve, but also with his two best friends, Bucky and Sam. One would think that it wouldn't be so bad. I got two super soldiers and a veteran protecting me, not to mention they all are Avengers as well. Yeah, we have our fun, no one messed with me at any point in fear of facing the wrath of one of the three. But there is one down side. You're probably wondering what could possible be bad about living with these three. Well, Steve's great. Bucky's great. Sam's great. Put the last two together, well, you get something like that happened this morning.

I shuffled into the kitchen and went over to the cupboard, pulling out a mug and filled it with coffee. So far it was a peaceful morning. Steve would be back from his run soon and Sam and Bucky weren't up just yet. I was going to enjoy the peace as long as it would last. Which wasn't long enough.

"You seriously had to take all the hot water this morning?" Sam's voice carried down the hall, my eyes rolling.

"Not my fault you didn't get up earlier," Bucky responded, he smiled at me as he walked into the kitchen. "Morning, y/n," he greeted, going to the fridge to get the milk.

"Already starting?" I asked, sipping my coffee watching get Sam enter and grab a box of cereal.

"Don't know what you're taking about Y/N," he answered. Bucky walked in, glaring at Sam as he made his way to the fridge, grabbing the milk.

"Yeah, it's starting," I said into my coffee mug as I watch Bucky get a cereal bowl from the cupboard closing the door before Sam could do the same.

"Really Barnes?" Sam glared at him as he opened up the cupboard to get himself a bowl then walked over to the table sitting next to Bucky, who just looked at Sam with a blank look.

"No idea what you're complaining about," Bucky smirked, making me groan and wish Steve would get home soon.

It was like Steve knew what was going on, because in that moment he walked through the door post-run, barely sweating and breathing normal. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water making my way over to him to give him a kiss good morning.

"Morning, hun," I sighed as his arm went around my shoulders pulling me against his side. I saw Sam dump the rest of the cereal into his bowl and Bucky glaring at him. "They're all yours now." I patted his shoulder and smiled, walking back to the counter to refill my coffee.

"Seriously Barnes? You cannot drink the rest of the milk," Sam groaned, grabbing for the carton that bucky had to his lips. Bucky held him back with his metal arm, smirking against the cardboard opening.

Steve walked up behind them, setting his glass on the counter and grabbed the two by the collars of their shirts, surprising not I lying them but me as well. Steve usually tries to talk the two down and gave a civil agreement to something. I followed, curious on what he was going to do.

"What the hell, Cap?" Sam exclaimed.

"What's with you Steve?" Bucky growled, irritated that his best friend would grab him like so.

"Y/N and I had enough of this," Steve said lowly shoving Bucky onto the love seat and guided Sam to the chair on the opposite side of the room. "You two are acting like children."

I smirked from the doorway as both Bucky's and Sam's mouths fell open, eyes wide. Sam moved to speak, but Steve put up a finger and glared at him which made Sam stop.

"You guys are on time out," Steve said, irritation showing in his voice. "Y/N and I are going to have a quiet breakfast with out you two bickering. So help me if I have to come in here." He walked over to me and kissed my forehead. I saw Bucky flip off Sammy, which retaliated with a bitch face glare.

"No talking, no looking at each other, and no hand jesters," I scolded them, my finger moving between the two, trying my hardest not to laugh. I turned around and saw Steve busy getting the ingredients for pancakes.

"You need to go all dad on them more often," I giggled taking a seat that was Sam's earlier. Steve came over and removed the bowls and milk carton, giving me a look as if to ask what do with it. "It's fine. There's worse things to happen to milk besides Buck's backwash."

"That's gross," Steve said, "they're grown men. They shouldn't act like this. Especially with you." He went back to the counter, setting the bowls down and measured the milk for the mix.

We ate in peace for the first time in months, the two not wanting to have to deal with a pissed off Steve.


End file.
